


Wels x Evil Xisuma Drabbles

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight ships [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, Making a separate work for these, i posted them on tumblr but i might as well put them here too, this is such a rarepair the only content for it ive seen is the content i write lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: So basically I don't know exactly why I love this ship so much but I've only seen my own content for it and it's a soft ship so whatever lolI'm not gonna try with serious titles for the chapters so expect stupid joke ones
Relationships: Welsknight/Evil Xisuma
Series: Welsknight ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Elf Stumbles Upon a Lonely Man and Makes Him A Flower Crown

* * *

The field was encompassed in a serene silence as the sun began to sink into the horizon. The green grass and various flowers swayed gently in the wind.

Ex sighed, letting himself fall back onto the cool grass. It was peaceful here. No one would bother him.

Or, so he thought.

"Lonely out here, isn't it?" A voice said as a figure approached him. The stranger sat down next to Ex, offering a smile. "Then again, I suppose you wanted it that way."

Although he didn't know the guy much, Ex recognized the elven knight as Wels. The only thing different was his lack of armor, save for the tall iron boots he still wore, and most of his golden hair was thrown into a messy bun.

Once more, Ex sighed, glancing at the elf, then up at the sky. "I suppose it's fine." He mumbled, watching as the sky took on an orange hue that would soon fade into darkness as night fell. Next to him, Wels began fiddling with a poppy.

He paid no mind as the elf began plucking nearby flowers from the ground, weaving the stems together. Ex only continued to watch as stars filled the darkening sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gentle green glow coming from Wels' hands as he seemed to weld the flowers together, but he continued to ignore it.

After a few minutes, he felt Wels gently poke his shoulder. "Sit up for a second?" He smiled. Ex gave a small sigh, propping himself up on his elbows before sitting up fully, crossing his legs.

"What do you want?" He asked, more out of curiosity than annoyance. He noticed that the elf had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. "Would you mind if I did your hair?" Wels asked.

Ex blinked. "Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you can. Go ahead."

Wels shifted to sit behind him, undoing the unkempt ponytail his hair was thrown into. Ex heard the elf begin humming a gentle tune as he combed his fingers gently through his messy white hair. It was a bit relaxing, he had to admit.

It only took a quick minute for Wels to fix Ex's hair up into a bun, similar to the one his own hair was in. Ex thought he was done, but he then felt something being placed carefully on his head.

He blinked as a white petal fell in front of him before dancing away in the gentle breeze. "What did you—" Ex began, but stopped. He remembered Wels weaving around flower stems a few minutes ago, even though he didn't pay much attention.

Turning around, Ex saw that the elf had a bright look on his face. "You made me a flower crown..?" He questioned. Wels nodded, twirling around a peony in his hand. "I thought it would look cute on you." He chuckled. "And I was right!"

Ex turned his head slightly, hiding the fact that his face reddened a bit. "I—" He sighed, shaking his head gently. "I guess it does look nice."Wels' smile widened a bit, as if it wasn't bright enough already. "I'm glad you like it. Or, I think you do." He laughed, giving Ex a quick pat on the shoulder. "Hard to tell."

He softened his smile a bit as Ex turned back to him. Gently, he placed the peony he had been fidgeting with in the other's hair, tucking the stem under the flower crown. "There. Finishing touch."

Ex couldn't help but smile as well, though his was a bit more toned down. He glanced over at the ground next to him, plucking a poppy from the grass. "There, you get one too." He mused, placing the flower in Wels' hair, tucking some of it behind his ear to keep the flower in place.

A small blush danced on Wels' freckled cheeks as he giggled lightly. "You're much friendlier than I expected, which is a good thing." He noted. Ex shrugged, having no real reason to be unfriendly towards the elf.

He smiled as he looked at one of the fallen petals from the flower crown on his head.

"I guess a little company wouldn't hurt sometimes."

* * *


	2. Gay Emo Invites Knight to Hang in His Room to Get Out of a Meeting

* * *

Wels sighed as he glanced at one of the burning torches on the wall. The indistinct chattering of his teammates was going in through one ear and passing straight through the other. He couldn't be bothered to listen. The meeting was boring, and he didn't even know what the point of it was.

"Psst, hey. Wels."

The elf snapped out of his gaze, shifting his focus to a figure standing in the doorway behind him. The tall, slim figure was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Once Wels met his gaze, he smiled.

"Want to hang out in my room?" Ex asked in a slight whisper—not loud enough for the others to hear, but just loud enough for Wels to hear.

Wels gave a small and relieved smile. "Sure." He said, getting up from his chair, unnoticed by the others.

He followed the white haired figure down the hallway, leading to the area where all of their individual rooms were located. He noticed that on Ex's door, there was a small skull banner on it.

"You're so emo." Wels snorted. Ex turned and gave him a light shoulder punch, mumbling a small "shut up." He opened the door to his room, which was dimly lit by fairy lights strung across the walls. The room wasn't actually that moody or dark—it was almost the opposite. He even had a few flowers potted on a small desk in the corner, which appeared to have a mess of drawings, pencils, and paper scattered across it.

Ex immediately walked over to his bed, which had a black overhang that seemed to be fixed to the walls by hand. Sighing tiredly, he flopped onto his bed and sank into the comfort of it, closing his eyes.

Wels glanced around the room, still standing relatively close to the door. "This is a pretty cute setup." He smiled, half teasing. Ex smirked, throwing his hands behind his head.

"It's somethin." He mumbled. "All I care is my bed is pretty comfy. I piled up a few soft blankets I found and made it even more comfortable."

The elf leaned against the door, smirking. "Are you trying to get me to lay down with you or are you just bragging to me about how comfortable your bed is?"

Ex opened one of his eyes. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm doing just one, maybe both." He said, earning a sarcastic eye roll from the other. Wels gave a quick sigh before pushing himself off the door and walking over to the bed.

Rather than flopping down on it, Wels crawled into the space where the pillows were. Sitting with his legs crossed, he moved Ex's head to lay on his lap.

Ex began gently humming as Wels absentmindedly twirled his messy white hair. After a moment, the elf sighed gently, wrapping his arms loosely around Ex's neck, letting them rest on his chest.

"You're so cheeky." Wels mumbled as Ex leaned his head against one of his arms. The other smiled, looking up at him. "So are you."

The knight scoffed. "How?" He asked, gently flicking Ex's cheek. Ex smiled, almost in a teasing way. "All I'm saying is that no one gave you the right to be such a pretty boy."

"Sounds like you're saying more than just that but indirectly." Wels mumbled, ignoring the slight flushing in his face. The white haired figure shifted to lay with his back against Wels' chest. "Well, there's the possibility that I might also be saying that I want to kiss your stupid pretty face." He hummed.

"Would your answer change to a definite yes or no if I gave you permission to kiss my 'stupid pretty face'?" Wels half-smirked. Almost instantly, Ex moved in front of the elf, smiling cheekily. "Yes, it would. Then, my answer would be 'Yes, I definitely want to kiss your stupid pretty face'."

Wels smiled, placing a hand gently on the other's cheek. "Kiss me then, cutie." He purred teasingly, watching as Ex's cheeks reddened softly.

"Maybe I will, pretty boy." Ex replied, leaning in and pressing their soft lips together. A feeling of warmth encompassed both of them, flowing over them in one giant wave of love. Ex felt a gentle thumb stroking his cheek as they kissed.

After a few more seconds, the two pulled away. Ex pressed their foreheads together, smiling. "Much better than a stupid meeting, isn't it, Welsie?"

Wels sighed gently, smiling as he closed his eyes. "Way better."

* * *


	3. Knight Visits His Injured Lover Before Stumbling Into Battle Again

* * *

"Be ready," Xisuma told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The final battle is going to happen soon."

Wels sighed, shifting his gaze from the admin to the door in front of him. "I know." Xisuma gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before putting on his helmet and walking away. Taking a deep breath, Wels opened the door.

Closing the door carefully behind him—as to not make too much noise—his eyes immediately moved over to the figure laying in bed. "Hey." Wels called softly.

Ex shifted in bed, though he couldn't sit up. Instead, he only looked at Wels and smiled. "Hey." He said back. The elf's heart sank a bit as he heard how weak the other's voice sounded.

Ignoring this, Wels sat down on the edge of the bed. He gave Ex's hair a quick pet before folding his hands and sighing thoughtfully.

"Final battle, huh?" 

"Yeah."

"Make sure your shield doesn't break this time."

"Oh hush."

Ex smiled, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he closed his eyes. Wels felt his hand move to intertwine their fingers gently.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Wels sighed. "You shouldn't have put yourself in the way like that. Then again, I also should have defended myself better."

Ex chuckled. "Nonsense, love. I'm alright." He ran his thumb over the elf's hand comfortingly.

Wels gave another sigh, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Ex's injured eye. He smiled. "I hope you know you're too good for me."

"I think you've got it backwards, Welsie." Ex replied. /Suddenly, Wels' ears perked up as he heard a muffled booming sound from outside. The gentle smile on his face slipped away.

"It must be starting..." Wels mumbled. He gently released the other's hand, giving Ex another quick kiss.

"I'll win for you, okay?" He said, pressing their foreheads together before he walked towards the door.

"No...you don't have to do that." Ex said, stopping Wels before he left. The elf glanced back at him.

Ex smiled warily. "Just do your best and make it back to me."

Wels frowned, fighting the urge to cry and stay here, holding him. He couldn't, as much as he wanted to. The war was ending. He had to go.

"I will." He said, sighing shakily as tears escaped from his eyes. "I will, I promise."

Turning to walk out the door, Wels paused with his hand on the handle. He was stuck between the sounds of the war starting up again outside and his mind telling him to stay _. I can't..._

He turned back around, quickly walking over to Ex. Wels gave him one final kiss, not wanting to leave. But he had to. He made his way back over to the door.

"I love you." He said, stopping for the last time.

Ex smiled. "I love you too."

Wels returned the smile, tears streaming down his face.

And with that, he was off to fight in the final battle.

Ex could only pray that he would come back from it.

* * *


	4. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Not everyone had the same attitude towards the whole Valentine's Day thing. Some people— _most_ people, in fact—enjoyed it to some extent.

Others? They hated it.

Namely, Ex hated it.

It might have been his own internal hatred of pretty much _everything_ —well, he actually didn't hate a lot of things—but he just couldn't stand it.

A day full of people being cheesy and gross, throwing affection around like confetti, being romantic in the most _extra*_ ways possible—

He didn't see the point.

Which is why he was off by himself, in a nice, secluded area in a flowery forest. No one around to bug him—save for the few bees that passed by, though they weren't a bother.

This, of course, would not prevent a certain elf from finding him and mercilessly forcing his affection onto him, though. /And Ex found that out the hard way./He was just sitting around, leaning against a tree, enjoying the gentle sound of the breeze in the trees and the buzzing bees nearby, when _—_

_Crash_

He heard something fly straight into the trees—along with a loud yelp./He blinked for a moment before standing up and looking around.

"Uhm..."

He sighed heavily when he found the source of the noise.

There he was, stuck in a tree, the absolute idiot he was—

_Wels._

"What the hell are you doing?" Ex questioned, crossing his arms as he stared at the elf.

Wels chuckled nervously. "Aha, well, you see—"

He was cut off when the branch supporting him suddenly snapped off, causing him to nearly fall right onto the ground.

_Nearly,_ but not quite, because Ex was nice enough to catch him.

And then...immediately drop him onto the ground. Affectionately.

But hey! It wasn't as far a drop as it could have been.

Wincing, Wels rubbed his head, and—with the assistance of Ex—stood up.

As he brushed himself off, pulling leaves and twigs out of his hair, Ex shook his head.

"I cannot believe you sometimes. Or any times, for that matter." He sighed. "So what are you here for again?"

Wels shook any remaining dirt or leaves out of his hair, standing up straight with a smile. His face was still a bit dirty, though. "I wanted to come see you!" He beamed.

Ex couldn't help but grin. "Your hair's a mess and you look like an imbicile." He said, in as gentle a voice as he could muster.

The elf rubbed the back of his neck, giving a quiet chuckle. Sighing once more, Ex cupped Wels' cheek, gently rubbing away some of the dirt with his thumb.

"You're lucky you're cute, you absolute fool." He smiled. It really did make his heart flutter seeing the way Wels' freckled cheeks flushed as he gave a nervous smile. Not to mention the cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"Well, at least I found you." The elf chuckled, giving Ex a light "boop" on his nose and watching his cheeks turn pink.

Ex motioned for him to come sit down, grabbing his hand and leading him back over to the tree he was leaning against before.

They intertwined their fingers as they sat down. Ex watched as Wels began tinkering with his little plant magic, growing flowers and weaving their stems together.

Letting go for a moment, he twisted the flowery vine into a flower crown, placing it on top of Ex's head.

"There." He smiled.

Ex returned the smile warmly. He plucked a nearby poppy from the grass, placing it in the elf's golden hair./Gently, he took Wels' face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

"You look so cute." He mumbled, earning a quiet giggle.

Tilting his head, he pressed his lips softly to the other's, gently caressing Wels' cheek with his thumb as he did.

The two waited a few more seconds before pulling away, resting their foreheads together once more afterwards. Sighing happily, Ex smiled.

"Love you, junebug." Wels purred.

"Love you too, bumblebee."

He hated Valentine's Day, but again, there were some things he most certainly _didn't_ hate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projecting my gay thoughts about pet names onto these two? Hell yea
> 
> Lol okay but I had to do SOMETHING for Valentine's Day :P couldnt do ship art so I did writing


End file.
